What A Boyfriend Should Do
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: A collection of FourTris one-shots following the poem on my profile. Idea borrowed from TheKiller1227. Btw it's Divergent with no war Rated T for language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So like I said on my profile this idea is taken from the wonderful TheKiller1227! Thank you so much for clicking and enjoy!**

When she stares at your mouth...

**Kiss her.**

I sit on the couch with my back leaning against Tobias's side. He's reading some older book I don't remember the name of, and I'm sketching the field in my Fear Landscape. Just as I'm about to finish coloring in the final crow, Tobias shifts and puts his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you drawing?" he asks, moving his hand to run his thumb on the edge of the paper.

"It's one of the fears from my Fear Landscape." I say, tilting my head to face him. My eyes shift along his face taking in his features. His dark ocean blue eyes with the patch of light blue on his left iris. His dark almost black hair a little bit longer than Abnegation. His full lower lip and spare upper one. Tobias smiles a little then presses his perfect lips against mine.

"I love you so much," Tobias says, once we have finally pulled apart.

"I love you too." I say back. Tobias leans in again and this time I wrap my small arms around his neck and his go around my waist. I kick my sketchpad off the couch and hear it hit the floor. Tobias moves to his his back so I'm laying on top of him. I pull back a few inches at stare down at Tobias underneath me. He lifts his hand and gently runs it across my cheekbone and into my hair. His hands move to my hips and he pulls me as close as he can, which is not very much considering I'm already directly on top of him. I touch my forehead to his and he smiles.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers, looking right into my eyes.

"Eh, you're alright." I say with shrug. Tobias laughs and he flips us so we're both on our sides, facing each other.

"I try to be romantic," Tobias says with a smirk. I don't say anything this time, just kiss him lightly and fall asleep curled up against him.

**A/N So I know it's short but what're you gonna do?! So I hope you enjoyed this and if you did please review, follow, or favorite! Ily and DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! So I really don't know the update schedule for this story at the moment, because I'm really bust with dance class (four days a week) and I'm about to start Pointe (super excited) So my updates are probably going to be scattered. Anyway thanks for clicking and enjoy! Btw some bad language so be warned.**

When she pushes you or hits you...

**Grab her and don't let go.**

I sit at the kitchen table as yet another hour rolls by. Tobias said he'd be home before six tonight, but it's now almost one-am. The door finally swings open and I sit up from the table and go into the living room, making sure he doesn't see me. Tobias shuts the door slowly and tip-toes toward the bedroom.

"I see you're finally home," I say and Tobias jumps. He turns to look at me and he looks nervous.

"I though you'd be asleep." he says.

"Why are you just now coming home? You said you'd be home nearly seven hours ago." I spit while crossing my arms.

"Sorry I'm trying to make money so we can eat and stay in this apartment." he spits right back at me. I roll my eyes and look away from him. "What do you think I'm doing when I'm gone?"

"Lauren," I mumble.

"What?" he asks, stepping closer.

"I think you're fucking doing Lauren." I yell even though I know I shouldn't because I could wake up our neighbors.

"Tris, you really think I'm coming home late because I'm having sex with Lauren?" he scowls.

"Lauren told me that you guys used to date during my initiation. So why wouldn't you go back to the whore who gave you whatever you wanted? I know I don't do that so I guess you just moved on to one of the many sluts just waiting in line." I retort. I noticed as I was talking I've stepped closer and now I'm directly in front of him. "It only makes sense." I can tell what I've said has made him angry but he doesn't show it.

"I'm not coming home late because I'm busy having sex with someone who is not my girlfriend. Alright? Do you really think that's the kind of person I am? Plus the only time I ever went out with Lauren was for a little while during my initiation and it was only one date so I don't understand why you're getting mad at me for something that happened almost three years ago." as soon as he finishes talking, I backhand him across the face.

"You son of a bitch!" I shout. "You don't tell your current girlfriend about your past girlfriends you idiot!" I turn on my heel and begin to stalk away but am pulled back by Tobias grabbing my wrist. I twist to around to see him but instead of shouting at me, like I though he would, he presses his lips to mine. I don't kiss back immediately but after a second I do. My arms snake around his neck and he pulls me as close as he can. I pull back but don't look up at him, just lean my head on his chest and relax to the sound of his heartbeat.

**A/N Sorry for the crappy ending but oh well. Anyway I was supposed to get my Pointe shoes today but my mom blew me off. So I'm mad. So yeah. If you liked, ****please leave a review, follow, or favorite! Ily and DFTBA!**


End file.
